Essence of Darkness
by Sable the Blue Dragon
Summary: NO REVIEWS PLEASE


Essence of Darkness part one by- sablehawk_nightwing  
  
Neopia is a very normal place. Of course, this is excluding the fact that there are many fantasy-like creatures roaming around with the gift of speech called Neopets. Normal Neopia may be, but, it has some strange connection with magical beings. Faeries are the most abundant. Others include mages and Essences.  
  
Chapter One: Shadow of Chaos  
  
I leaned against a tree, a quill in hand. Neopian forests were the perfect place for inspiration. They are very peaceful and quiet. Unlike Neopian streets and parks that are so loud you can't even hear yourself think. I jotted down a small sentence to my story. I knew that I would never make the Neopian Times, my stories weren't usually good enough, but I persistently tried. My name is Adaril, I am a Shadow Draik. My writers- personality often keeps me up into the dead of night writing.  
  
"Adaril" Cried a familiar voice. It was my Eyrie friend, Gryffyx, who was also painted Shadow. "Adaril." He cried again. My thoughts vanished.  
  
"Yes Gryffyx?" I said, flapping my large, Draik wings. "How did you find me here anyway?" I asked.  
  
"I couldn't find you anywhere else." Gryffyx said. "What I wanted you for, Neopia is in flames! Come on!" With that, he flew off. I went after him. Oh great, trouble on such a nice day... I thought, groaning softly.  
  
***  
  
We got to Neopia Central and Gryffyx was right, it had erupted in flames. What made matters worse was that is was a desolate as the driest of deserts. "What happened here?" I asked, mouth dry.  
  
"A pyromaniac Fire Faerie set fire to it on the 'Faerie Queen's' orders." Gryffyx explained. "I think she lied." I nodded. "But just LOOK at this place. It hardly looks like the Neopia I knew. The Neopia you knew. The Neopia ALL the Neopets knew."  
  
I looked around. Dusk was settling. "C'mon, we'd better find a shelter for the night. It's nearly nighttime." Gryffyx looked as if he was on the brink of insanity.  
  
"SLEEP?" He shouted. "How can you think about sleep when there's a PYRO running around Neopia. What if her job wasn't completed? What of we're the only two Neopians left? What if she burns us and the whole race of Neopets is lost forever? What if-" I smacked Gryffyx before he could say another pessimistic phrase.  
  
"Shut up you." I snarled. "You and your pessimism ain't going to make things better for us. I suggest we go to the seashore. We can sleep behind rocks. We can be hidden. The sea will protect us from flames. Now just, please, stop it..." I moaned.  
  
"Sorry Adaril, I don't know whatever came over me." Gryffyx apologized. "I was just...scared. Scared like most last-survivors of a race are."  
  
"You're starting it again. We are NOT the last Neopians. There are people with NeoHomes in Meridell, Terror Mountain, Tyrannia and the likes. Neopia Central WAS the most common place though..." I had to admit it. I was right that Neopia central was the most populated place. Not only for NeoHomes but for plenty of shops and guilds as well.  
  
***  
  
Gryffyx and I had walked to the nearest shore. It was the shore where occasionally, boats from Mystery Isle would drop off or pick up passengers. Before Neopia was wrecked, it was a very popular spot. "I miss the old days when we used to be frolicking in the water and old Captain Marwyn, that Kougra would give us a free ride to Mystery Isle and back." I said with a sigh.  
  
"Yep those days were cool. Now...they're nothing more than a memory..." Gryffyx's voice trailed off as he said the last sentence. "Better get to sleep." He murmured. We found a relatively comfortable spot behind a pile of rocks that seemed to surround us. Swimming out seemed the only way to go. "This is nice. The sand here is warm still, if we are near the rocks, it will be less likely for us to be spotted than if we were out in the open." I nodded and curled up near a particularly smooth rock. I was lucky to choose this one because sleeping with your back against something rough and jagged is never pleasant.  
  
I drifted off into a slumber and my dreams seemed to fly by like a DVD on Fast-Forward.  
  
"Neopia is in flames. It appears that a rouge Faerie, who we thought were friends has suddenly attacked us. This reporter asks WHY? We are strong allies with Faerie-folk, why would they betray our trust and attack." A small TV was able to report this before being burnt. A fire Faerie was running rampant around Neopia, burning everything in sight. I imagined everything burning, all the pets were burning, all the guilds, shops and Homes, all burned. The Faerie cackled evilly as she ruined our peaceful home of Neopia.  
  
Gryffyx was burned next. Then Gazz, my late White WeeWoo. "No, my two best friends in the world, gone forever!" I cried. My voice echoed throughout my dreams. It was uncomfortable. "Let me out of this Nightmare, let me OUT!"  
  
***  
  
"Adaril...ADARIL, get up." Gryffyx hissed. I groggily opened an eye.  
  
"What time is it?" I muttered. "And why are you trying to get me awake? I tell ya, this'd better be something worth my time." I was actually glad inside that Gryffyx woke me up. The Nightmares were unbearable. I sighed inside my head and told myself that is was all a dream and it was over now.  
  
"Come up here and I'll show you." The Eyrie's head was poking down and the rest of him was perched on a high rock. I flew up and saw something that made my eyes goggle. Thousands of lights were flowing down to the ground. I realized once the glow had been removed off of them, they were Faeries!  
  
"Get down!" I hissed as one landed near us, luckily, her back was to us. I dragged Gryffyx downwards. There were a few cracks that we could use to watch the Faeries. After that, Gryffyx remained silent.  
  
The Faeries were doing something odd. They all seemed to be congregating around a small rock spire that was a few yards away from us, not to far to hear the voices however. Nights like this provided a nice echo.  
  
"Well, did anyone see her?"  
  
"I didn't, but she is in trouble with Fyora once I do find her. Trust me, I can keep her in one spot very easily."  
  
"Water Faeries ARE resourceful after all. They are good for keeping bad Fire Faeries in check."  
  
"And they have healing powers."  
  
"Oh yes, don't forget about them."  
  
"We're off task and we have eavesdroppers." Gryffyx and I huddled close to the rock wall. We both shut our eyes tight so they bright blueness of them wouldn't be spotted against the rocks. The Faerie flew over. "What are you two doing here? Eavesdropping? Are you spies of Kala?"  
  
"No ma'am." I said. "We were just sleeping along this shore because a Fire Faerie destroyed our home. We woke up when you guys landed." My voice was a bit squeaky but it was honest. We HAD woken up when they arrived.  
  
"Kala must have forgotten these two, lucky for them..." The Faerie muttered. "Ah well, she destroyed your home. I must compliment your smarts. You thought to conceal yourself behind rocks and near the ocean. Her magic won't work here. Since you were sort of a part in this, come join us."  
  
"Okay." I said, not wanting to get on the bad side of this Faerie, the only one left who seemed willing to help us.  
  
"Guys, it's just a few survivors. They won't do us any harm." The Faerie called. "By the way, I am Myora, Fyora's daughter."  
  
"I'm Adaril and this is Gryffyx." I pointed to Gryffyx. "And who is Kara?"  
  
"Kara is a loyal minion of Jhudora, the dark Faerie. Jhudora sent her here to destroy Neopia and prove to Mom-I mean Fyora that she is superior with her minions." Myora explained.  
  
"How do we defeat Kara?" Gryffyx asked.  
  
"How is the question we are gathered here to discuss..." Myora said. to be continued... 


End file.
